When Pikachu Meets Wings
by lovedizzy
Summary: What happens when max and the flock are at max's mom house and they can't decided what to watch. FAX AAML


Hey everyone this is my attempt at my first fanfiction and it is set before Max. Hope you like and review please. I need to know if I should write any other ones or if I should give up ever trying to write one again. Thanks~Lovedizzy

Ok, so here I am, sitting on the end of the sofa with fang on my right and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We had just finished destroying another Itex branch and were hanging out at my mom's house for a few days of some well deserved rest. Gazzy and Angel were sharing the loveseat, while Nudge and Iggy were to the right of fang. I was surprised at the fact that we had actually agreed on what to watch. For awhile it seemed like Nudge and Iggy were going to fight to the death until I said that we should take a vote and stop the fighting like the awesome leader I truly am. I slowed moved my head to rest it on fang's shoulder and I heard him contently sigh as he put his head on top if mine, obviously not shy of me. Now you're probably thinking whoa, are max and fang together? Did I miss something? Well let me tell you what happened earlier today, and then you'll understand how fang and I came to be together.

_Earlier that very day…_

"Hey Max, Can we watch something on TV?" Angel asked me in her most innocent voice.

"Well, it depends, what do you want to watch?" I asked, afraid of what TV she would somehow get me to watch with her. _Stupid mind controlling six year olds._

_I'm not stupid and just for that I'm going to make you watch whatever I want._

_Angel, stop reading my thoughts and if you mind control me again, I swear total is going to take a little trip of the top of Mt. wow this mountain is so high up I can see my breath._

I heard Angel giggle as she left my mind, knowing I would never do that to total and that it was only a half-hearted attempt to try and get Angel to listen to me.

Suddenly Nudge walked in and her eyes lit up. Oh no, here comes the nonstop talking,

"So max, I was wondering because you know I was bored and I was wondering if we could watch project runway, because you know how much I love fashion and I was thinking maybe you should watch it too because…"

Nudge's rant was cut short as Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"We are not watching project runway. I'm not going to listen to a bunch of gay guys walking around and talking about how my design is the best and yours is just hideous and that jacket doesn't match your models aura and all that crap." Iggy said, showing me that Nudge obviously has made him watch it before against his will.

"Sorry Nudge but I don't think I could watch Project Runway either without wanting to out pencils in my eyes and ripping out my primaries."

Just then Gazzy came bounding in, a quiet Fang following him.

"Can we watch Future Weapons? It's all about weapons and bombs and explosions and stuff!" His true pyroness coming through in his excited words.

I heard a chorus of yes's and no's so Future Weapons was out.

"Sorry Gazzy but we can only watch something we all agree on."

"How about Barney?" Angel asked smiling her little angelic smile.

"NO!!!!!" The rest of us screamed remembering the time when angel wasn't alive and we all had been forced to watch Barney over and over again as an experiment to figure out if we got bored. I know, sounds stupid right? Well I guess the people who came up with the experiments forgot to eat their Jimmy Dean breakfast before they went to work that day.

"Hey, how about Pokémon? The old episodes are being run-run in an all day marathon or so I heard." Fang said speaking for the first time today.

We all then turned and stared at Fang like he had just told us that he didn't like black and was going to only wear hot pink and lime green from now on. Whoa, that is a scary mental image.

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows only a little bit but on Fang that was like hanging your mouth open and having a question mark pop over your head because you were so confused.

"It's a good show. I used to watch it all the time back at the Big E House." He said trying to get one of us to come out of our shock.

"Well I guess that's a good idea. It'll be considered. Any other ideas?" I said looking at the rest of the flock that had just come out shock themselves.

"Say Yes to the Dress!" Nudge squealed.

"Survivor Man!" Iggy yelled out just as excited.

"Say Yes to the Dress!"

"Survivor Man!"

"SAY YES TO THE DRESS!!!!"

"SURVIVOR MAN!!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT YOU TWO. WE'RE GONNA VOTE!!!" I yelled as loud as my avain-american lungs could.

Everyone turned dead silent (except for Fang who had been quite since his suggestion) as they waited for me to continue.

"Nudge?" I asked a bit irritated but managing to put patience into my voice.

"Say yes to the dress!!! How could you not know my vote, I mean I was just yelling it the top of my lungs until…"I cut her of mid-sentence,

"Gazzy?"

"Umm I've never seen Pokémon but if Fang used to like it when he was my age then I probably will like it." He smiled at Fang, with his little white kid teeth sparkling.

"Iggy?"

"Survivor Man all the way!!!" Iggy said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Angel?"

"Pokémon, I love Pikachu, he's just too cute."

I smiled as I turned to the last person besides me.

"Fang?"

"What do you think?" He smirked as he went to sit on the couch.

"Ok so that leaves us with one for say yes to the dress, one for survivor man, and three for Pokémon. If you count my vote then four for Pokémon so Pokémon wins by a land slide."

I heard varying levels of enthusiasm as we went to sit in front of the TV. I sat next to Fang and he smirked before he grabbed the clicker and turned to cartoon network.

For the next hours we all sat in silence as the best AAML episodes of Pokémon voted on by viewers was shown. (I didn't know what AAML was but I guess it had something to do with Ash Ketchum the main character.)

As time passed we all got more and more into the show until it got to the point where we all started yelling at the TV saying things like:

"Ash! How stupid are you? Why would you ever put a bug type out against a flying type?"

And," Pikachu use thunder then spin downwards and hit him on the head with Iron Tail!"

It got so bad that at one point Fang and I got into a fight over who would win the battle between Misty and Ash.

"I like Ash. He's a good trainer and he uses his head. He has a strategy and doesn't go in their all guns loaded like a certain red-head. I can relate to Ash. He's always getting bossed around by a girl who thinks that he's stupid. He's not; he just keeps his smart thoughts to himself. I like Ash, him and me are similar. He is so going to beat Misty." Fang said a cocky smile coming to his face as he finished his little rant.

"No he is not, Misty is much better. She uses her quick thinking to make split second decisions and come out on top. She's is very proud and stubborn just like me and she doesn't let stupid boys boss her around. Ash thinks she has a temper, she doesn't she just has an attitude but she needs it if she doesn't want to be bossed around by two boys. I like Misty, we're alike. And for that reason she is so going to beat Ash's butt!" I said proud of my speech.

"Hey do you guys realize that Ash and Misty like each other?" Iggy then said, giggling to himself over who knows what.

"What?!" Fang and I said at the same time.

"Well what did you think AAML stood for? Annoying Anacondas Moving Ladders or Angelic Alligators Mowing Lawns? AAML stands for Ash And Misty Love. Wow, I'm surprised you guys didn't figure that out yet."He chuckled as he turned back to the TV, leaving Fang and I in an awkward silence.

It was quiet, too quiet. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours (or at least it felt like it) and I looked over at Fang. His jaw was set tight like it was when he was thinking really hard. Then, his eyebrows rose, as realization hit him and he grabbed my hand and turned to face me. I felt my hand burn where his hand was touching mine.

"Max," He asked looking me in the eye nervously.

"Yes…" My voice shaky due to my heart beat accelerating.

"If Ash and Misty love each other," he looked at me and when I nodded he continued," And we're like Ash and Misty," I nodded again, _where was he going with this_?" Then does that mean we love each other too?" He asked slowly and barely above a whisper.

_Oh my god._

_That was why he was being so quite, thinking about this._ I felt my heart speed up faster, (if that was possible) as he stared into my eyes waiting for me to answer. I looked down feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. Fang gently lifted my chin up with his hand, making me look at him.

"Max?"

"…"

"I know for a fact that Ash loves Misty. But I need to know. Does Misty love Ash back?" He said quietly, his voice cracking here and there.

_I don't know!!! I mean, I love the flock and I love Fang, but do I love him the way he loves me? I mean I thought I always loved him in a brother-sister way, but lately I had been feeling different about him. Do I love him? Oh, it's so confusing! I mean he has always been there for me, ever since we were in those darned cages. And he would risk his life to save me; he's already shown me that. And he always is the person I go to when it's too much and he always listens. He's my shoulder to cry on and if he ever left me, I wouldn't be able to live. He's the reason I get up in the morning and greet the day. He's the reason I keep going even though I don't think I can. Fang, he's perfect. … I LOVE FANG!!!! OMG, I never thought I could feel this way, but I do and now I know what this feeling is, I love it. I love being in love with fang. Fang, I need to tell him I love him, now._

I opened my eyes to see Fang staring at me anxiously waiting for me to respond.

"Misty loves Ash, more than he could ever imagine." I said and before he could react I pressed my lips to his.

This kiss was different than all the rest, I had made the first move and I had no instincts to runaway this time. His lips felt soft but protecting against mine just like him. I don't know how the long the kiss lasted but when we had to pull away (even us bird kids have to breathe every now and then) we leaned our heads against each other.

"I love you max." He said his breath filling my nose.

"I love you too Fang."

Then we heard giggling from Nudge and Angel who had been quite the whole ideal, and when I turned my head I saw them with a camera.

"How long were you guys there?" I asked mortified.

Nudge smirked before she spoke"Umm I think we started taping at part where fang started to talk after the long silence."

I slapped with my head and Fang rubbed my back to calm me down.

"It's ok, just ignore them." He said wrapping his hand around my shoulder and that is how fang and I got together.

So I was resting my head on fang's shoulder and he was resting his head on mine, and it was the best feeling ever. We were looking at each other, not really watching the TV until we heard Ash say" I love you Misty." And then they kissed sweetly just like me and Fang. Fang caught my eye and as we leant in to kiss I thought to myself,_ Angel says on-line they haven't gotten together yet or kissed_, then I heard Angel and Nudge giggle and I immediately knew that they had something to do with it.


End file.
